ZAYLER: WHAT HAPPENS IN THE DARK
by iAr
Summary: Tyler Meets Zayn at an after party and they find that they can't help but make love.


ZAYLER: What happens In The Dark

How did it get here? I was at the concert after-party and our eyes just met. I was so surprised that he recognized me from my videos. One thing led to another, and now, I am on top of him on an old couch in a dark room. The only thing we could hear was a One Direction song blaring in the background and the sound of our lips meeting again and again and again. My hands are in his hair, grabbing some of his soft luscious chunks. He moans audibly. I can't help but whisper his name, "Zayn".

He moans my name, "Tyler".

The sound of this voice turns me on even more. I am sitting on top of him and I can feel his erection growing beneath me. My pants grow shorter against his stomach. He is feeling my body with his hands, rubbing them against my back and my ass. I moan again and so does he. We go stronger at the sound of each other's voices and the feeling of our bodies against each other.

"I'm so hard, Tyler" he whispers in my ear, his breathing getting shallower.

"So am I." I whisper back, smiling a crooked smile.

I know what's going to happen and my mind races at all of the possibilities. All the naughty, dirty possibilities. He grabs my ass and squeezes, which makes my heart race even more. I want him. He wants me. I want him more. I quickly take my hands to his shirt and try to unbutton his shirt. He smiles and starts to take off my shirt. My shirt is off and I can feel his hands on my back. His touch is so smooth. His hands so warm. I manage to unbutton his shirt while his tongue is in my mouth. We're both moaning now and we're both beginning to sweat. I can feel the heat off of his skin. The darkness makes it so much hotter. He grabs onto my back and flips me so that my back is on the couch.

He's on top of me now and he's unbuttoning my tight grey jeans. His hands move fast and his breathing is quick and shallow. He sees my erection through my underwear and gives me a wide smile. His eyes sparkling with lust. He then unbuttons his pants and pulls them down. His cock pops through his boxer briefs and my mouth grows wide.

It's huge.

He sees my reaction and his smile becomes even wider. I sit up and pull his boxer briefs down to his knees, which are on the couch. His penis points straight at me and I slowly hold it in my hands. I bring my face closer to his penis, with one hand on his shaft, and one hand on his balls. They're big too. I slowly put my lips on his penis, already starting to drip with precum. It tastes amazing. I can feel his penis throbbing hard as his cock slowly enters my mouth.

He moans loudly and says, "Yeah, just like that. Suck my big dick. Do you like that?"

I turn my big eyes back up at him and try to smile, but with his huge throbbing cock in my mouth, it's hard to do anything but suck. My hands slowly massage his balls, and I decide to take a break from sucking. I lick his dick from the head all the way down to the base, and then to the balls.

"Suck my balls, baby. "

"Ok." I smile.

I start sucking his balls softly. I look up at him and he's looking down at me. We lock eyes and it's as if we're speaking telepathically. His smile is so wide, and yet my smile is wider. I start licking his shaft again and then his head. He lets out a large sigh of satisfaction, and his eyes flicker with anticipation.

"I want to deep throat you, baby." I say

"YES." He moans.

I open my mouth wide and his cock slides into my mouth slowly. Quickly, I can feel his cock hitting my throat. _YES YES YES, MORE, PLEASE, _I think. It slides deeper into my throat, filling me up and choking me. He grabs my hair and brings my face closer to his hips. It's so huge, I can't take it much longer, and he pulls his cock back. Once it's out, I start licking it again and kissing it, trying to catch my breath.

"You like that, babe?" He asks?

"Hell. Yes." I reply, as if it wasn't obvious.

I start kissing his happy trail as his hands are feeling my shoulders and back. His hands feel amazing on my skin and I want more. I move up to the same position he's in. and we start kissing. We can't stop ourselves. Soon, we're in a full out make-out session, feeling each other all over.

"I want you in me." I say, taking a breath

"I want me in you." He smiles his crooked smile.

He grabs my waist and turns me around. He's stronger than he looks. Now, my back is facing his front and I can feel his erection against my ass. If I wasn't drooling before, I definitely am now. His hand is on my cock and rubbing it slowly. He kisses my neck passionately.

"Are you trying to give me a hickey?" I ask, jokingly.

"Well, I've got to leave my mark." He jokes back.

He leans over on top of me, making me lean over, and reaches for his pants. He pulls out for his wallet and pulls out a condom that reads, "Always prepared". _How appropriate_, I think, smiling. He straightens back up and I try to do the same, but he stops me. My heart starts racing again and my blood pressure rises. _YES_. He slips his condom on slowly, making me wait. Making me want it even more.

He spits in his hand and rubs it against his cock. Making do. Where's the lube when you really need it?

"Are you ready?"

"I've been ready since the moment I saw you"

I can feel tip of his huge cock slide into my ass and I take a deep breath, feeling that amazing pain that I've been waiting for forever.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
